In recent years, so-called ambilight TV sets have been very popular amongst TV buyers. Such ambilight systems generate light based on incoming video signals such that a background light is emitted on the wall behind the TV that matches the video being shown. The effect is a larger virtual screen and a more immersive viewing experience.
An example of an extension of such an ambilight TV set is disclosed in WO08068698, providing a system for facilitating accompanying an image or video rendering with a concurrent controlled ambient lighting. The system may be provided as a home entertainment system, e.g. provided in a living room. The home entertainment system comprises a display and light sources, in the form of “light speakers”, for example arranged in each corner of the living room. By means of the system of WO08068698 it may be possible to further extend the experience of ambient lighting to also cover further areas of the living room.
However, even though the system of WO08068698 provides interesting features for further enhancing the ambient lighting experience when viewing video or images on a TV screen, it may be desirable to provide further improvements, for example suitable for larger display screens such as are provided within a cinema setting.